The Girl with the Violin
by ElvishJedi1
Summary: When Alasse shows up in Rivendell, the nine year old doesn't know where she is, where she came from, or even what her name is. The one thing she remembers clearly is how to play the violin. After discovering her hidden talent, Elrond decides it would be in everyone's best interest for her to stay in Rivendell. But how long can any place, even Rivendell contain her power?
1. Chapter 1

"Music gives...

soul to the universe,

wings to the mind,

flight to the imagination,

a charm to sadness,

gaiety and life to everything.

It is the essence of order and lends to all that is good and just and beautiful."

\- Plato


	2. Chapter 1 The Strange Girl

Chapter 1: The Strange Girl

Estel stomped through the woods one day in late fall all by himself. It wasn't that he wanted to be by himself, he just didn't fit in with the other kids. Not that that was terribly surprising, seeing as they were elves and he, well, wasn't. They were so much better at everything. And it certainly didn't help that he grew up so much faster than they did.

He had wandered off farther from the main house than normal, but he wasn't lost. He would be ten in March, and though that wouldn't mean much if he was an elf, he wasn't an elf so it meant a lot. It meant he was going to be a big boy soon and big boys didn't get lost in the woods. No he was perfectly fine. He just needed some time by himself, where he wasn't constantly being reminded by this or that, that he would never really fit in.

He was about to head back, before his mother started to worry about where he had gone off to this time, when he heard a ear-piercing shriek, silenced by a loud thud. Estel was sure he had never heard anyone scream that loudly before.

He froze for a second before curiosity got the better of him and he headed toward the noise 'stealthily'. He was far from the ranger he would one day become, and presently sounded more like a horse stomping through the forest, than a stealthy elf he was trying to imitate. Leaves and twigs snapped underfoot more often than not, though he still thought of himself as very stealthy.

Fortunately, there was nothing dangerous around for Estel to hide from. Instead he found a girl about his age, unconscious, and dressed in the most peculiar fashion he had ever seen in his short life. She was wearing blue colored pants instead of a skirt, and had this great big shiny coat on that was the brightest color of blue he had ever seen. He wasn't quite sure what to think of her shoes other than they were white. Her blondish hair was pulled into two long braids that were tied off by… something. He really didn't know what to make of this strange girl, but he knew one thing for sure: she wasn't an elf (she didn't have pointed ears).

Despite being unconscious, she was gripping the handle of a small hard black case so hard her knuckles were turning white. He wasn't quite sure what the case was made of, though. It didn't look like wood, or metal, or skin, or stone, or anything else he had ever seen before. It was sort of shiny and bumpy.

He went over to examine it more and take it out of the girl's grip, but the girl's eyes shot open as soon as he touched the case. Her face scrunched up in confusion as she looked up at him. She said something that sounded like a question, but Estel couldn't be sure, because he didn't understand a word of it.

"What?" he asked.

The girl repeated whatever she had said before and then went on to say something else just as incomprehensible. Now it was Estel's turn to be confused.

"I'm sorry," Estel told her. "I don't understand what you're saying."

The girl's eyes widened as though suddenly realizing that Estel had no clue what she was saying, and spoke a completely different language than her. She said something; though this time she didn't appear to expect Estel to understand her.

Great, Estel thought, what person doesn't understand Westron? And what _was_ she saying anyway? Maybe Ada would know. He knew lots of different languages.

She stood up, but immediately grabbed the side of her head in pain, and started swaying. She would have probably fallen over if Estel hadn't reached out to steady her. It was then that he realized her coat was wet, though that didn't make any sense, as it hadn't rained recently, so why would she be wet?

He tried to convince to sit down, while he went to go get help, but she refused to let go of him. She kept saying something, and then, remembering that he couldn't understand her, stop talking, and then think of something else to say, and start the whole thing over again. She kept looking around, as if not fully understanding where she was or what was going on.

She didn't know what to do, and just seemed terribly confused, and Estel didn't know what to do, so in the end he decided to walk back to the main house with her, even though that would take forever, seeing as she kept almost falling over. Through it all, though, she never let go of her grip on the back case.

When they finally reached the main house it was very late, and Estel knew he was very late for dinner, and would probably get a whole big talk from his mom about that, and probably about going off on his own without telling anyone. He kind of felt bad about missing dinner, but not so much wandering off on his own. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to explain everything that happened. It wasn't like people just randomly appeared in the forests of Rivendell, without any explanation.

They had just reached the porch, when the girl finally completely collapsed and almost knocked Estel over in the process.

 ** _If you enjoyed this chapter in anyway please leave a message below. Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 2: A Strange New World

Chapter Two: A Strange New Place

The girl woke up to light pouring through the window and found herself in a very comfortable bed. She couldn't remember where she was or why she was there. She had an odd sense that she was there for a reason though. Her whole mind felt fuzzy for some reason and the harder she tried to focus on something in her memory the worse it got. It was like all her memories had been pixilated, and she knew the general idea, but all the details were gone.

Sitting up she gazed around the room and noticed that she wasn't alone. Sitting in a chair nearby was the boy she had met in forest, who didn't speak English. He was fast asleep, with his head bent forward. His neck's going to be sore when he wakes up, she thought. He looked kind of cute asleep, though, and he probably needed sleep if he had fallen asleep sitting. He looked about her age, but she couldn't be sure. She couldn't even remember exactly how old she was.

She slipped out of bed and jumped slightly as her bare feet touched the cold tile floor. It was freezing, but after a few seconds she got more used to it and tiptoed over to the window, which turned out to also be a door, leading out onto a porch.

She looked over her shoulder to make sure the boy was still asleep, and after seeing his head bent forward awkwardly, pushed open the door and stepped outside. The second she stepped outside the wind blew her hair into her face. She pulled her hair out of her face, and wished she had a hair tie so she could put her hair into a ponytail. It probably wouldn't look very nice, but at least it would keep her hair out of her face.

She had on some long white dress, that could be a nightgown, but it seemed too nice to be one. Since when did she have a nightgown, much less a long, pretty, white one? She couldn't be positive, but she was pretty sure she didn't wear nightgowns, maybe some oversize t-shirt from her parents, but never a real nightgown. It was kind of annoying to walk around in, but at least it was long sleeve and warm. It was rather chilly outside, and inside now that she thought about it. Was there something wrong with their heater?

The view, though, was amazing. The porch was a least a story or two above the ground, which slanted down. There were lots of trees covered in yellow, and red, and orange leaves, which blocked her view of the ground, but she could make out the tops of other buildings. On either side the ground slanted upward forming a valley. In the far distance she could make some snow topped mountains. Here and there she could spot streams and waterfalls, though for the most part she heard them, more than she saw them. She could hear the birds singing in the trees, which were blowing in to winds letting off a soft rustling noise. All together it sounded like one big beautiful song. And the air, it just felt different. It felt woodsy and clear, like when she had gone camping. It's not something that can really be described, just felt.

She felt like she had seen this place before, couldn't pinpoint when exactly. It wasn't that she had been here before, but had seen it in a picture or something. Like the rest of her memory, though, it was blurry and it made her head hurt trying to think about it for too long.

She might have been scared after finding herself in some completely unknown place, and being unable to recall what her own name even was, but curiosity overpowered her fear, as it would continue to do for years to come.

More than anything else at the moment she wanted to explore. She didn't want to go back inside though in case she woke up the boy. She wanted to explore all by herself for now, and even though she obviously hadn't been told she couldn't she had enough sense to know that it would probably not be approved of. There wasn't any other way off this porch though, unless…

There were several tree branches that pushed up against the porch the seemed sturdy enough to hold her. From there she could simply climb down the tree to the ground below. It was the perfect solution. This way she wouldn't have to worry about getting caught by anyone inside as she tried to find another way out. Well, it was almost perfect. She wasn't exactly wearing ideal clothes to go climbing in, but she could manage.

She pulled herself over the railing and on to the closest branch, her feet searching for a comfortable place to stand. She had almost forgotten that she wasn't wearing shoes. Oh well, she could do with out for now.

As soon as she got on the tree, she felt something weird. It was like talking only without words. She could feel it blowing through her. It didn't have words, but it still had meaning though. It felt like a greeting, but it surprised her so much she almost fell out of the tree. Immediately the feeling went from greeting to concern and to her great surprise the branches on the tree moved to keep her from falling.

She pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and felt as though the tree was laughing and trying to tell her that this wasn't a dream. It never said anything out loud or in her head, but she still knew what it was telling her. I had to the weirdest thing she had ever experienced.

She felt kind of silly doing it, but she 'told' the tree that she wanted to climb down, not really expecting anything to happen. However, the branches moved in such a way that they almost formed steps for her to climb down on. She still had to climb around, but it was like the tree was helping her, and her dress never once got caught on the tree.

When she finally reach the ground and left the tree, she immediately lost contact with its presence. While it hadn't exactly been telling her anything on the way down she had still felt it, but without physical contact there was no mental contact. She put her hand back on the tree and told it thank you as best as she could and then continued on her adventure.

She never noticed that her hands had been glowing while she was on the tree, and she was equally oblivious to the bit of panic and chaos her disappearance was about to cause.

 _ **Thank you to those who have favorited or followed my story, or have just bothered reading this far. In other words if you are reading this thank you, and don't forget to tell me what you think.**_


End file.
